The Adventures of Astius Ratori
by acefirebane
Summary: Not much to tell. Once a normal Breton, struggling to get by; now the proclaimed Dragonborn of legend. Follow Astius Ratori as he goes from prisoner on death row, to legendary hero destined to slay dragons, solve crises, and kiss babies!


**Well this is my version of Skyrim with the general aspects kept the same, but with my touch to it. The majority of it may seem different based on what I would have thought should have been incorporated into the game, as well as some mods I've seen on youtube although they wont be listed :p I cant play Skyrim on my PC because my laptop is nearly full with other files. I'm also trying to make the "cities" seem like they were supposed to, large and populated. So basically I am trying my best to keep the story as untouched as possible while at the same time retaining some real world elements like fatigue and hunger; the basic needs. Overall I want a realistic view of Skyrim. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim. And just to be safe, I don't own the mods either**

* * *

 _I've been captured by the Empire and been sentenced to death alongside Stormcloak rebels. We were being taken to Helgen, but before I could be executedAlduin appeared and attacked the town. I need to find a way out of the town_.

I woke up to the sound of horse hooves clomping against the road. A sound that once brought a steady beat that calmed the nerves, now reduced to an annoyance that only aggravated the throbbing in my head. I tried as best I could to recall the events that transpired before my current situation, but in the end I could hardly even muster enough strength to produce any complex thought.

I look to my surroundings to clue in on anything that might help me find out what's going on. A strong, Nordic voice catches my attention as I look up.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." It was a man with blonde hair and a scraggy blonde beard, clad in Stormcloak armor. My dry throat and overall grogginess made it difficult to respond. So I didn't bother.

"You were trying to cross the border right?" I wondered how he can be so nonchalant even after being bound and covered in bruises. I guess that was a good thing, seeing as how hysteria is contagious. Just the sound of a friendly human voice is enough to calm me down a little. I'm already taking a liking to this guy.

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there." Said the blond Nord.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the thief said with gratified hatred in his voice "Skyrim was fine until you came along! Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He was a gaunt man who looked like he has seen better days.

"You there," he turns to me "you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Stormcloak declared with a stern voice.

"Shut up back there." The imperial soldier who was driving the carriage commanded.

The wagon was silent, as if the carriage driver's voice left us devoid of life. His voice did not signify for anything good to come. I began to wonder of our possible destinations by looking to my surroundings. Up ahead I see large gates awaiting our arrival. I then looked back at my roughed up group of mercenaries and rebels. The odds of being dropped off at any other place but the local jail seemed highly unlikely.

The horse thief stares at the only man with a gag covering his mouth.

"What's wrong with him huh?"

The stormcloak looks at the thief with a dissatisfied glare.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The others on the carriage began to look at the gagged man. The ones who weren't dressed in Stormcloak outfits began to widen their eyes; shaking with fear.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief croaked with a horrified look on his face. I couldn't have looked any better as my face paled in grim realization as well.

The odds of me surviving this ordeal runs thinner with each passing moment. I've never been charged for capital punishment before. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been in serious trouble before. I did make an attempt to steal fruit from a fruit stand before, but was later dismissed as a common street urchin doing what he could to survive. Was it really such a crime to be in the presence of a rebel leader, at the wrong time? I would have to take it up with the person in charge once we get to our destination; explain how this is all a huge misunderstanding.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits..." Announced the Stormcloak.

"No, this can't be happening.. This isn't happening!"

At this point the man is in tears. I couldn't blame him. Frantic eyes darting around is if he were a skeever backed into a corner. He catches the attention of everyone on the carriage. Some looking at him in sympathy in his broken state and others looking at him in disapproval for his cowardice. The Stormcloak's face begins to soften as he looks at the man in pity. Even I can't help but lose my spirit at the sight of this. There was just something so degrading about seeing someone lose it in front of you.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"What village are you from horse thief?" The Stormcloak says in an effort to calm the man.

"Why do you care?" The thief sneers.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The Stormcloak responds with a forlorn look in his eye as he stares off to the nearing gates in the distance.

This is a good man. With good morals and standards to live by. To think he would give his life for the vision of another is such a waste. I began to grow angry ; angry with the man in the gag who would dare to sacrifice the lives of so many in order to have his ideal vision of this land. His pride would be the end of countless others, and for what? So that Skyrim would be rid of some damned elves? If his rebellion is enough to almost send the elves And the empire on edge why wouldn't he just join forces with the imperials, whom I'm sure would want to cut ties with the elves themselves.

I was snapped from my inner rant by the thief's response.

"Rorikstead... I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Said the thief looking downward with a sullen look on his face.

We are about to pass through the gates at this point. I can already hear commotion from over the wall, as the thief began to plead to the gods to intervene. I listen closely and hear something about a headsman. I begin to panic. The voices of the others are starting to become inaudible, the thief with his praying, and the blonde attempting to confide with me something about the elves, some general, and an ex girlfriend from this town. My ears had become numb to my surroundings as the townspeople began to stare at the wagons. These imperials better listen to my explanation, or these may very well be my last hours alive.

I'm snapped out of my trance for a second time as the wagon came to an abrupt stop.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief blubbers.

"Why do you think?" The Stormcloak grimaces towards the direction of the imperials " End of the line..."

To be continued

* * *

 **Well as you can see the script for the unbound quest is basically untouched, but I promise that the dialogue in the near future will be more original. The first few chaps will be slow but will pick up eventually, or if it's going too fast i'll try to add more detail.**

 **Please rate. Constructive criticism would be noice.**


End file.
